U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,741 discloses a large group of sulfonamidophenylalkylamines which are alleged therein to have activity as highly active sympathomimetic agents which have pressor activity useful for constricting blood vessels, especially in the eye or in the nasal passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,568 discloses that a number of dopamine congeners increase renal blood flow without affecting cardiac contractility.
H. Sheppard et al., "Cyclic Nucleotides in Disease" University Park Press, 1974, at page 125, discloses that the 3-methylsulfonamido analogue of dopamine was weaker than was dopamine itself as an agonist for adenylate cyclase in the caudate nucleus.
The species of the present invention is not disclosed in the cited art and the pharmacodynamic activity of this compound is unexpected.